Traces of Shinobi
by Maiks-heart
Summary: This is an ongoing collection of drabbles I haven't had the time to finish. Some may also have implied story that I might develop...? Chapter 5 - Hinata. Naruto
1. Sakura Sai

This is an ongoing collection of drabbles I haven't had the time to finish. Most were written on a whim. Some may also have implied story that I might develop...? I am also open to prompts just send me a private message or in a review. I don't think I'll be able to do all.

A variety of Genres, pairings _(mainly het/slash will do yuri if anyone wants)_

* * *

**Drabble 01 -** _Humour_

_(Sakura. Sai)_

"Do you like asparagus?" It was the first thing that the two shinobi had said all day.

"What kind of question is that?" The pink haired kunoichi coughed at her teammate's random question.

"It's a conversation starter." Her teammate pulled a weak smile. "I read it in a book."

"I hope you borrowed that book from then library and didn't pay for it." Sakura carried on pulling the weeds from the medicine garden whilst her teammate stood watching.

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side imitating a child he had seen the previous day doing the same thing with their mother.

"Because that is the worst thing I have ever heard." Pointing her shovel at the pale shinobi's navel.

She was trying to prove a point that reading from books was stupid; it wasn't anything like the real world. She had experienced that first hand on her first set missions.

"But we are talking, aren't we?" Sai pulled his fake smile to annoy his teammate.

"That doesn't count, Sai." Sakura's voice slightly deepened on the verge of becoming violent.

"Why not?" He was pushing it further. He read that teasing friends shows a strong bond between the two.

"I am just telling you for future reference." Sakura played her cool whilst the vein in her forehead bulged.

She took a few deep breaths before tending the medicinal herbs that we're damaged by the weed's roots.

"So... Do you like-"

"You better shut up if that line is from the same book." She snapped.


	2. Hinata Naruto

**Drabble 02 -** _Romance_

_(Hinata. Naruto)_

She had been waiting for him. Had been stood twiddling her fingers for half an hour as she stared at the blond who was training by the logs she herself had been training from since the chunin exams.

"N-Naruto-Kun..." The stumblings of the Hyuuga heir managed to voice out into nothing more than a whisper.

The delicate sound was too light, too easily caught by the wind blowing the opposite direction from her intended listener. Realising a few seconds later she had not gained the attention of the blond, she took one shy step forward and raised her voice by one decibel. Still she had no luck and she clenched her fists at her failed social skills.

It was only luck that made Naruto turn her way, grinning at the reddening Hyuuga. She panicked. She had no idea of what to do. Never in all her laid out plans in her head had she gotten this far.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto moved towards her nonchalantly rubbing his sore red palms though the pain was something he was used to.

Hinata could only pull a weak smile and was edging herself away from the blond in defence though she stopped herself once she thought she was too far from him.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-Kun." She mumbled with a smile dodging eye contact.

"What're you doing here?" Naruto grinned his usual smile. "Waiting for Kiba and Shino?"

"No, actually I was..." Hinata shook her head and paused. She had to think about how she would tell Naruto that she'd been waiting for him. He had not asked her to but Hinata was trying to act selfishly. "I-I-I was watching... Um, I wanted to train." her words stumbled with no flow and her whole face blushed with embarrassment, both from being unable to speak and who she was speaking to.

"I was getting kinda lonely." Naruto grinned welcoming Hinata to join him. She smiled making only a second of eye contact.

Silently she moved to the logs with him. She worried that maybe she was being a burden.


	3. Ino Choji

**Drabble 03 -**_Angst & Romance_

_(Ino. Choji)_

Marriage in the shinobi world is always considerably low in statistics compared to other careers. Shinobi marriages only benefit to those born in a line of Kekkei Genkai or those heir to a clan. Only half of these marriages are done where both sides are in true love because as the predecessors' twisted advice spoke '_it was always better to be traditional than to love, loss and grieve_'. Their words not based on tradition but in the griefs and pain. As many know when love is involved with the Shinobi world the effects are far worse than the arranged marriages proposed by the clan.

Choji had grown up with lack of confidence both in strength and females. Despite his lack of confidence of finding a woman who would love him as he would to her, he felt grateful his path was not the same as one of the traditional clans – such as the Hyuugas.

Through his childhood he had eyes for only one female: the bossy blonde he had shared his life with. Their relationship was not fast nor did they suddenly realise their love for one another. It was a slow moving relationship that grew stronger as time proceeded.

In Ino's eyes Choji was not the first she imagined in a black tuxedo standing only metres ahead whilst she clutched her father's arm. In her dreams she wanted glamor and beauty but as she matured and settled, she realised the humble, big-hearted friend suited her boisterous self. Choji was the only male who paid close enough attention to her and could withstand her screams and temper without being used as a punchbag.

The Akimichi and Yamanaka clans were joined not only by the generations of friendship but the couple who joined by law and love.

With their marriage and relationship announced nothing drastic changed in the two, now, jonin's lives. As usual they were sent on missions that could prevent the other from seeing for days to weeks. However the one thing that changed was where they returned to after missions. To greet the first person, besides the Hokage, with open arms. With both the blonde's and the brunet's sensei in the back of their mind there was the forever looming thought of one day they wouldn't return.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

It was fate.

They had both scraped through the war and after that there were low missions however in the past months there seemed a rebellion forming of some missing nin group.

Here they were the married couple mixed into the fight. All for the mission. Duty always comes first over love.

But no matter how many times that was drilled into Choji's head he thought he did better protecting those precious to him than the mission. In fact holding the slender hand warm only seconds ago that had turned cold and lifeless did the Akimichi male realised that being a Shinobi was a double bladed sword.


	4. Kakashi

**Drabble 04 -**_Angst_

_(Kakashi)_

Kakashi should not have left the genin in the tree; he was naive to think that the Uchiha would eat the words of his sensei. That same night when he was oblivious to the infiltration, he sat reading Icha Icha, his favourite book, with Sasuke at the back of his mind thinking himself able to convince Sasuke to take another path on life.

When he awoke groggily – thanks to the lack of sleep from reading Icha Icha – to Gai bursting to his home to shake Kakashi violently. Kakashi half-opened his eye to see the same over-energetic blue beast but something was off about him. His black eyes filled with worry; two out of his three students had left however one had permission and the other simply left with an injured leg.

It was only when he had reached the Hokage tower that he was informed of the ongoings during the night. Sasuke would be classified as a missing nin if not brought back. Kakashi cursed himself for allowing himself to not even seeing Sasuke to his home. A team of five genin had already gone after Sasuke when he had been on chapter fourteen.


	5. Hinata

**Drabble 05 -**_ Angst & Romance_

_(Hinata. Naruto)_

Hinata never stopped blushing throughout her relationship with the blond Hokage. Sure enough, her embarrassment was less visible and she no longer fainted from sight but that did not mean she did not go a day without being swayed by the blonde's smile.

When Naruto slipped his hand into her clammy palms, she smiled and cautiously leaned in – even if it was only a centimetre. Naruto pulled her closer feeling her weight against his. Each of his gestures offered romance but she could feel the pretence.

Ever since the beginning it lingered: the guilt. Hinata had known but she thought – too naively – she could help as time progressed.


End file.
